fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Heart Ereki
CD Information ; Artist : AKB48 ; Single : Heart Ereki (ハート・エレキ) ; Release Date : 2013.10.30 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: You, Be Cool!/KING RECORDS : KIZM-90235～6 (Limited Edition Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-235～6 (Regular Edition Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90237～8 (Limited Edition Type-K, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-237～8 (Regular Edition Type-K, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90239～40 (Limited Edition Type-B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-239～40 (Regular Edition Type-B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90263～4 (Limited Edition Type-4, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-263～4 (Regular Edition Type-4, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : NMAX-1158 (Theater Edition, CD) / ¥0,952 Regular Edition Details ; CD # Heart Ereki (ハート・エレキ) / Senbatsu # #* (Type-A/K/4) Kaisoku to Doutai Shiryoku (快速と動体視力) / Undergirls #* (Type-B) Kimi Dake ni Chu! Chu! Chu! (君だけにChu!Chu!Chu!) # #* (Type-A) Kiss made Countdown (キスまでカウントダウン) / Team A #* (Type-K) Sasameyuki Regret (細雪リグレット) / Team K #* (Type-B) Tiny T-shirt / Team B #* (Type-4) Seijun Philosophy (清純フィロソフィー) / Team 4 # Heart Ereki (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A/K/4) Kaisoku to Doutai Shiryoku (off-vocal) #* (Type-B) Kimi Dake ni Chu! Chu! Chu! (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A) Kiss made Countdown (off-vocal) #* (Type-K) Sasameyuki Regret (off-vocal) #* (Type-B) Tiny T-shirt (off-vocal) #* (Type-4) Seijun Philosophy (off-vocal) ; DVD # Heart Ereki Music Video # Heart Ereki Dance Version # #* (Type-A/K/4) Kaisoku to Doutai Shiryoku Music Video #* (Type-B) Kimi Dake ni Chu! Chu! Chu! Music Video # #* (Type-A) Kiss made Countdown Music Video #* (Type-K) Sasameyuki Regret Music Video #* (Type-B) Tiny T-shirt Music Video #* (Type-4) Seijun Philosophy Music Video # #* (Type-K) Kim Hyoyeon Graduation Documentary "Tsuyosa to Yowasa no Aida de" #* (Type-B) Tentoumu Chu! Documentary #* (Type-4) Team 4・Kenkyuusei Auditions 〜The Feelings that you want to tell before Graduation〜 Theater Edition Details ; CD # Heart Ereki # Kaisoku to Doutai Shiryoku # Kimi no Hitomi wa Planetarium (君の瞳はプラネタリウム) / Kenkyuusei # Heart Electric (off-vocal) # Kaisoku to Doutai Shiryoku (off-vocal) # Kimi no Hitomi wa Planetarium (off-vocal) Included Members '"Heart Ereki"' ★ Senbatsu (選抜) (16 Members) (Kim Minji Center) * Team A: Kang Seulgi, Lee Kaeun, Wendy Son * Team K: Hyun Seunghee, Jung Soyeon, Kim Jiho, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun, Yoo Jeongyeon * Team B: Choi Hyojung, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Kim Seolhyun, Oh Seunghee, Park Chorong * Team 4: Jung Yiyeon '"Kaisoku to Doutai Shiryoku"' Undergirls (アンダーガールズ) (20 Members) (Oh Hayoung & Song YuQi Centers) * Team A: Elkie Chong, Hwang Eunbi, Jang Yeeun, Kim Dahyun, Kim Jisoo * Team K: Kim Sohee, Kim Yerim, Lee Gahyeon, Park Jiwon, Song YuQi * Team B: Choi Yewon, Jung Haerim, Kim Sohye, Kwon Chaewon, Oh Hayoung * Team 4: Heo Jiwon, Jeon Somi, Kim Sihyeon, Kwon Eunbin, Lee Naeun '"Kimi Dake ni Chu! Chu! Chu!"' * Team A: Choi Yuna, Elkie Chong, Kang Seulgi * Team K: Ha Sooyoung, Hyun Seunghee, Jung Soyeon, Moon Byulyi, Roseanne Park, Yoon Bomi * Team B: Hirai Momo, Jung Haerim, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Sojung, Kim Yewon * Team 4: Jung Yiyeon '"Kiss made Countdown"' Team A (チームA) (20 Members) (Kang Seulgi Center) * Team A: Choi Yuna, Elkie Chong, Hwang Eunbi, Im Nayeon, Jang Yeeun, Jeon Soyeon, Jung Jinsol, Jung Mimi, Kang Seulgi, Kim Chanmi, Kim Dahyun, Kim Jennie, Kim Jisoo, Kim Sohee, Lalisa Manoban, Lee Kaeun, Liu Xiening, Viian Wong, Wendy Son, Yoo Shiah '"Sasameyuki Regret"' Team K (チームK) (19 Members) (Hyun Seunghee & Moon Byulyi Centers) * Team K: Cho Miyeon, Ha Sooyoung, Han Dong, Hyun Seunghee, Ji Suyeon, Jung Soyeon, Kim Jiho, Kim Sohee, Kim Yerim, Lee Gahyeon, Moon Byulyi, Myoui Mina, Park Jiwon, Roseanne Park, Seo Soojin, Son Jihyun, Song YuQi, Yoo Jeongyeon, Yoon Bomi '"Tiny T-shirt"' Team B (チームB) (21 Members) (Kim Minji Center) * Team B: Cho Haseul, Choi Hyojung, Choi Yewon, Chonnasorn Sajakul, Hirai Momo, Jung Haerim, Jung Wheein, Jung Yerin, Kim Kyungjoo, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Sohye, Kim Sojung, Kim Yewon, Kwon Chaewon, Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Miyauchi Haruka, Oh Hayoung, Oh Seunghee, Park Chorong '"Seijun Philosophy"' Team 4 (チーム4) (17 Members) (Jeon Somi Center) * Team 4: Choi Yoonah, Choi Yuju, Heo Jiwon, Heo Yoorim, Jeon Somi, Jung Yiyeon, Kim Bora, Kim Hyunjin, Kim Jiwoo, Kim Seokyoung, Kim Sihyeon, Kwon Eunbin, Lee Naeun, Lee Yukyung, Son Chaeyoung, Uhm Jungwoo, Yoon Songhee '"Kimi no Hitomi wa Planetarium"' Kenkyuusei (研究生) (8 Members) (Wang Yiren Center) * Kenkyuusei: Kang Mina, Kim Minji, Kim Suyun, Lee Simyeong, Wang Chingyi, Wang Yiren, Yang Hyesun, Yeh Shuhua General Information Heart Ereki is the 33rd major single (35th overall) released by AKB48. This single was first performed at the AKB48's 34th Single Janken Senbatsu Tournament. The Senbatsu members performed as a band named The G.FINGERS. Trivia * Kim Minji's first solo center single. * First senbatsu of Jung Yiyeon. * First single to include 15th Generation Members. * First single after the revival of Team 4. * Kim Jisoo and Miyauchi Haruka's last single. * Heart Ereki is the second AKB48 song to feature the members playing live instruments. The first was GIVE ME FIVE!. Category: AKB48 Singles